


An Ample Load

by mzblackpoison



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Inflation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Kenma loves it when Kuroo fucks him with his tentacles, he loves the fill of the raven’s come stretching his belly and filling him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags please!
> 
> I need more of this type of stuff in my life so I wrote it myself :P

Kenma is pressed against the kitchen counter, his body hot and tingling, his cock aches and he whines pitifully only to be shushed by his tentacle monster boyfriend who hovers closely above his back. He keens and relishes in the attention Kuroo gives him; his cock is aching and his stomach is bulging slightly, pushing firmly against the edge of the counter. Kenma arches his back more, pressing his bottom against the mass of wiggling tentacles of Kuroo’s groin, he mewls softly.

It all started when Kenma was in his second year of highschool, Kuroo in third, he eats his anxiety away and Kuroo buys him all the apple pie and street food he wants. It continues for months until he realizes he’s gaining weight quickly, he eventually quits his unhealthy diet but he misses the bloat from being stuffed. So Kuro fucks him day and night, filling the faux-blonde with his tentacles, pumping him full of infertile egg sacs until the boy is squirming with discomfort of being too tightly packed eggs and come.

Today is no different, it’s springtime which means Kuroo’s libido is extra high and Kenma enjoys the extra attention he gets hourly from his horny boyfriend, not to say he isn’t horny. 

Kenma mewls hungrily as tentacles hot and cool tentacles wiggle against his body, rubbing and probing him in all the right places. Kuroo’s hands follow suit, calloused fingers running over his skin and it drives him crazy, that light teasing touch. A thin tendril pokes his belly button and wiggles inside, his cock twitches with interest and arousal. Kenma rolls his head back turning to look at Kuroo with lustful eyes. 

“Please, Kuroo, give it to me, I want you,” He begs voice airy and needy. He feels the tentacles falter with a twitch before the push harder against his, their movement much more erratic now.

The tentacles massage his bloated belly, pushing on the soft flesh and jiggling its contents. Kenma’s eyes close and he gasps hands gripping the laminate counter tighter. Tentacles elongate and smooth over his enlarged pecs. They’ve swollen and grown, filling with creamy milk over the past weeks, they now hang heavy aching tenderly like his stomach will soon. They squeeze and fondle with his tits, teasing his nipples and sucking hungrily at the milk that leaks.

Kenma moans and sighs leaning on the counter, bloated belly pushing harder on the edge.

“ _ Kuroo _ , please, fill me with your cock, I need it,” Kuroo snarls aggressively in his ear, breathing hot, and nudges the blond’s legs apart. A tentacle glides over his thigh and ass cheeks before plunging into him. Kenma’s breath hitches and he pants heavily, groaning deep in his throat. His hole is loosened from their previous fucking and easily accepts the thick appendage; the tentacle is thick and hot even against his clenching walls. The tentacle fucks him fast and hard drawing a mix of strangled moans and groans, his cock bobbing and aching even more with need against his belly.

Kenma chokes in shock, the tentacle in buried deep in his ass is changing shape as it fucks him. The tip of the solid appendage puffs and grows bulbous, texture quickly forms along the shaft, each ridge and bump scraping Kenma’s wall. A particular ridge catches his prostate with every powerful thrust, making his toes curl with pleasure.

He’s always admired Kuroo’s ability to shift the shape and texture of his tentacles, it makes sex so much more kinky and exciting. 

The tentacles groping his tits squeeze harder and the tendrils curled around his nipple change shape well. The newly formed suckers latch onto his nipples covering his large areolas. They suck greedily, sucking out thick white milk and draw broken moans from Kenma. Kuroo grips and pull his hair, jerking his head back roughly. He attacks the boy’s exposed neck sucking and biting like a starved beast, he leaves bruises and hickeys and marks all over Kenma’s neck and shoulders.

“You love it don’t you, you slut? You love being fucked and filled with my cock, your tits squeezed and milked dry. I bet even if I filled your guts you’d beg for more.” Kuroo talking dirty in his ears arouses Kenma further. Kenma moans at the thought, nodding the best he can. His cock is bright red and swelling, desperate to be touched, but Kuroo won’t allow him. Kenma’s learned Kuroo wants him to come untouched the first few times. Kuroo chuckles gruffly and the tentacle releases come deep inside him, the gush floods his walls flowing into his intestines and stomach. It continues to fuck him while coming, its strong thrusts shakes Kenma’s body and spills come down his trembling thighs. He doesn’t worry though, he knows he’ll be properly filled by the end, a little spillage doesn’t matter.

“ _ More! _ ” Kenma wails, he cries out and he comes all over his swelling belly. The flow of come doesn’t stop just yet, it’s releasing so much his stomach is filling up quick; his belly stretches to contain it all.

“Such a greedy little slut you are, Kenma, I’ll fill you good.”

Kenma shouts in bliss when a second tentacle enters him. The new addition stretches his hole wide and begins moving quickly, moving in sync with the other. Kuroo’s hands grip his hips and lower back with bruising force, but Kenma loves it. They move lower and press into his bloated belly. The come resting in his body sloshes around and Kenma whines helplessly.

Kuroo pull his head back again and kisses him roughly, tongue ravishing the blond’s mouth. Kenma keens, he struggles to remaining standing with the awkward position but Kuroo’s tentacles are there to support him so he leans back into Kuroo’s chest letting the tentacles hold him up; Kuroo moves to hold his legs wide apart. His legs tremble from strain but his cock aches the most. 

Kenma can feel his pecs puffing and swelling, they ache but the tendrils don’t relent. They continue to fondle his tits and suck his milk. His mind his fuzzy with arousal and he trembles with anticipation. The tentacles fucking him pull away ever so slightly, but Kenma’s hole can feel the stretch. They’re fucking his so roughly now, his limp body jerks with each forceful thrust. Tentacles wrapped around his limbs pull him up and down making his body meet each thrust. Kenma whines and cries, he loves this, he loves being used like a cock sleeve for his lover. His body is rocking with every thrust and his innards are being bruised. He comes again, his come painting the underside of his bulging belly. He whines weakly, leaning his head onto Kuroo’s shoulder, cock strains to harder as his body’s being stimulated.

A third tentacle presses into his lavish hole slowly, easing its way in. It rests inside him not moving givin Kenma time to adjust while the other two change shapes. One becomes bumpy with different sized lumps covering it, the second is covered with rings, and the third, oh the third, it’s bumpy and ringed but the tip is thinned out to lick his insides as if fucks him. They three tentacles fuck him at a brutal pace, each moving at it’s own pace, impaling Kenma’s body endlessly. 

Kenma’s body tenses, a dry orgasm washing over him and Kuroo laughs. Kenma mewls eyes half lidded, he looks down at his belly. It’s moving so obscenely, rippling with every thrust that pounds his loose passageways.

The tendrils fondling his tits pull away and Kenma cries out reaching his hands out as if to pull them back. They’re quickly replaced with Kuroo’s rough hands. Kenma’s body is suspended against Kuroo’s chest with tentacles supporting his weight as Kuroo kneads his leaking tits. Tentacles swarm his hands and feet, tickling him every so slightly. Thin tentacles slip in between his toes and fingers, rubbing him all over.

“O-Oooh! It’s so good! More, Kuroo, m- _ more _ !”

A loud strangled scream rips through Kenma’s throat as he comes, simultaneously being filled with triple the amount of come. He clenches around the tentacles as they pour their come into his stomach, plunged deep inside his intestines and no longer moving. His belly aches, groaning under the pressure of being filled so rapidly. His skin is stretched taut and his abdomen expands even more. He’s being filled so much, all that come in his stomach. Kenma’s more than bloated now, from hips to chest, his abdomen grows and grows, become more and more distended by the second.

“Look at you, taking my cocks so well. You look so good, babe, stuffed with all my come, and your tits are huge.

It’s true, his tits have grown as well. They’re so much larger now that he’s filled so much with Kuroo’s come. They’ve gotten so engorged with milk, they leak milk at a constant steady flow. They’re sore and aching but Kuroo continues to knead them, using the leaking milk like a massage oil. Kenma’s cock gives a sudden spurt of come.

Kenma cries out whimpering in pain, his body is coursing with pleasure but he still feels discomfort and pressure from his expanding abdomen. His belly is stretched beyond humanly possible but there are many other things happening to Kenma’s body that shouldn’t be possible either. He looks like he’s nine months pregnant with twins, ready to burst any moment. Despite being so full and stuffed, Kenma wants more, he  _ needs _ more.

Kuroo’s tentacles readjust their hold on his body letting his back rest flush against Kuroo’s sweaty chest. The sheer weight of his belly is draining Kenma of any remaining energy. His mind becomes foggier and all he can think about is being fucked again and again, getting stuffed with Kuroo’s tentacles and eggs, the come that sloshes in his stomach.

It happens suddenly, the three tentacles began thrusting again, pounding harder and faster into his body, each thrust slams deep in his gut, bruising his walls and passageways. Kenma cries and moans, panting deeply no longer able to hold in his voice; Kuroo bites on his neck drawing blood. The sucker tentacles are back, firmly latched on his nipples sucking away his milk. A large tentacle wraps around his hips pushing upwards on his belly, helping support the weight. Another one wraps around his weeping cock, stroking it in sync with the tentacles that pound him.

A few final thrusts and the tentacles release even more come, flooding Kenma’s insides and forcing his abdomen to stretch even more. Kenma’s vision fades out for a moment, a strong orgasm taking over his senses. His cock spurts a small amount of come onto the tentacle that is wrapped around his hips and now supports most of his weight. Kenma’s chest is heaving as he breathes heavily, panting and gasping for air. His vision is clouded and his body is limp against his boyfriend. He whimpers shakily as tentacles pull away from his body, but not the ones hidden deep in his ass. Those three twitch and tremble releasing that last of Kuroo’s come; pulling out would mean all his come would pour out. All that hard work would go to waste.

Kuroo kisses Kenma’s neck tenderly, who gives a weak vulnerable moan. The blond is barely conscious now and Kuroo carries him to their shared bed, setting him down carefully. In his drowsy haze, Kenma whimpers as he’s rested on the soft plush bed. The weight of his distended belly is too heavy for him. He moans and mewls softly as Kuroo rubs over his bulging abdomen. Kenma curls onto his side ignoring the jostle of tentacles and fluid in his body, he’s drained from exertion. Kuroo will wait until Kenma’s asleep before pulling out and stuff a large metal plug into the blond’s stretched hole, he needs to make sure all his com remains inside the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma lets Kuroo fuck a clutch of eggs into him before he goes to school. Attending three back to back classes filled the brim with come and eggs isn’t easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part two, the last of my sinning (for now)
> 
> a day late, but it's here nonetheless! pts read the tags

It all started less than twenty minutes ago when Kuroo was getting ready and Kenma woke up soon after hearing him fumble around in the bathroom. Kenma, exhausted from a late night of gaming, rolled onto his stomach and snuggled back into bed, unwilling to get up just yet, he knew they had time before class started. He hugged his pillow burying his face into it's soft plushness. He had fallen half asleep when Kuroo returned still wearing his pajamas. His tentacle monster boyfriend slid back into bed with him, laying his heading to Kenma’s lower back. Kenma remained partially asleep until Kuroo began moving, rubbing his face into Kenma’s ass. Kenma whines in annoyance and swats at his boyfriend’s head feebly, Kuroo only chuckles.

Kenma slowly wakes from his momentary nap with Kuroo groping his ass, rubbing and firmly grasping his jiggly ass cheeks. He keens softly and relaxes in his boyfriend’s touch. Kuroo kneads his ass more aggressively and pulls down the dazed boy’s pajama shorts and thong. He slaps the round lumps and Kenma gives a strangled moan with every slap aimed perfectly as his ass cheeks. The little sounds Kenma makes arouses Kuroo to no end; he returns to fondling his ass and Kenma whimpers. His ass feels sore and tender under Kuroo’s rough work, but he loves the slight burn.

His body jerks up with a gasp and then drops back down on the bed when Kuroo spreads his cheeks apart and buries his into him. The raven inhales Kenma’s scent and begin licking madly, each lick presses firmly against Kenma’s warming body. Kenma moans and arches his back gripping the pillow tightly, he lets his head roll to the side to peak over at Kuroo, who’s literally face deep into his ass. Ass groped and licked, just the way he likes it; he likes a lot of things.

He inhales sharply when Kuroo grabs him by the hips and pull him backwards onto his hands and knees, he then continues grazing the boy’s balls and hole with long licks and strokes his cock. Kenma whines, his body tingles with pleasure. His cock pulses in Kuroo’s hand and his hole twitches excitedly.

Kuroo’s tongue is promptly replaced with two calloused fingers massaging his moderately lubed hole before easing in gently. Kenma moans deep in his throat and lifts his head feeling Kuroo’s breath ghost up his neck to his ear, he lets the raven suck on his neck. Kuroo’s finger work their way into his tight ass with practiced movements, massaging his walls with just enough force to arouse him but not enough to please him enough.

He cries out for a moment when the fingers leave his ass but sighs pleasantly when they’re replaced with a thick hot rod that slams into him forcefully, jerking his body up. Kenma moans deliciously eyes rolling back and legs shaking with anticipation. The thick rod pulls out completely and slams back into him. This time its shape has changed, it’s lined with unevenly shaped and spaced rings that catch onto the insides of his walls drawing out deep moans from him. He whines to Kuroo who’s deliberately angling the tentacle to  _ not _ his his prostate.

“Such a greedy little slut, so eager to be fucked,” Kuroo growls biting on the cartilage of his ear, “You just love getting fucked in the morning, don’t you, slut? No, it doesn’t matter what time it is, day or night, your tight little hole is always begging to be filled; what a dirty whore.”

Kenma moans at the thought;  _ yes, he loves it, his loves being filled by Kuroo. _

Kuroo pulls away and holds his lower back and hips tightly, he drags Kenma back to meet his every thrust, pounding the boy’s exquisite ass harder. Kenma moans helplessly, his body rocks against Kuroo’s rhythm to meet each thrust. His tits swing with his movements and it makes his spine tingle with delight. He loves this rugged treatment, like he’s being used like a cock sleeve.

Kenma pushes back and grinds firmly onto Kuroo’s pelvis. The man’s movements stutter before picking up pace, now thrusting directly into Kenma’s prostate. Kenma drools onto the pillow and bedsheets and his arms give out, letting his chest drop onto the bed. Kuroo still holds his hips and fucks him deeply.

He grinds back once more before he comes, his muscles quake and walls tighten around Kuroo’s tentacle. It gives a quiver inside him and lunges deep into him, forcing its way through his intestines with agile movements. Kenma loves how he can feel every gentle nudge it gives his walls as it travels so deep. He ponders for a moment if his insides can bruise or if the Kuroo’s remembered the curves to his intestines because the solid tentacle is soon breaching his stomach sphincter and pumping its thick sticky come into his awaiting gut. Kuroo fills him with just enough come to partly fill his stomach, but not enough to make it expand.

Kenma whines, he wants to be filled more. He wants to feel the stretch of his organs and muscles. He wants to see his skin stretch, he wants to see the way his belly bulges and grows before his very eyes. Kuroo shushes him and withdraws his tentacle so it only sits in his rectum.

Kuroo wraps his arm around Kenma’s waist and flips them, maneuvering them so Kenma sits on top. He stares boyfriend while forming a multitude of tentacles from his groans. Kenma’s eyes widen with anticipation as he watches the tentacles form. He eagerly puffs his chest out letting the tentacles of varying sizes wrap around his tits. They squeeze and fondle this large tits just as another tentacle sinks into him. He throws his head back and moans, he rocks impatiently.

He gazes hungrily at the swarming appendages and the last string of control in Kuroo snaps, he bucks his hips up lets the two tentacles fuck his expecting boyfriend. Kenma keens loudly and bounces up and down, welcoming the two wide tentacles and slide easily against his tight walls. 

Kenma moves intently, rocking and grinding down taking every inch of Kuroo’s tentacles in his body. He graciously accepts the tentacles and stretch out and wrap around his body, taking each limb in a solid grip, and lifts him, taking the strain of his muscles. He immediately relaxes knowing his boyfriend’s extra appendages can easily carry his weight.

His mouth hangs open and he moans continuously when the tentacles pull him up and down, fucking him harder and rooting him deeper into the tentacles. His cock bobs leaking come down the shaft, needy and red, begging to be touched. He comes almost immediately when a tentacle covers his cock, he twitches and writhes leaning back and arching into a perfect C shape.

Kenma wails loudly when he feels himself become overwhelmed with pleasure. Tentacles are suddenly touching him everywhere, changing their method of rubbing and touching. The two buried in his ass change shape and swell slightly, stretching his tight walls farther; they fuck him at different paces. The tentacle stroking his cock fondles with his balls as well. His tits are squeezed even harder. Two thin tendrils wrap around his nipples and pull harshly, he screams. Two sucker shaped tentacles envelop his nipples and areola, they suction on and pull at his tits. 

He wails and screams loudly only to be silenced with another tentacle shoved down his throat, he leans his head back accepting it. His moans are quieter but no less desperate and needy. He’s being stimulated all over, and he twitches knowing what will happen soon.

He slumps and relaxes completely, Kuroo understands this signal and right away takes control to fuck Kenma harder. He slips a third tentacle into Kenma’s loose hole, only it’s not a regular tentacle, it’s his ovipositor. It’s much thicker and solid, it starts off smaller at the tip and quickly thickens up. Kuroo pushes it through Kenma, while still fucking him with the two other tentacles. Kenma’s eyes roll back and his mind clouds with unyielding pleasure as the broad ovipositor sinks deep inside him.  Kenma keens loudly when he starts to feel uncomfortable, his hips straining as they’re pushed apart. Kuroo gives a grunt and starts to pass his eggs. Kenma’s eyes only roll farther back, he can feel each egg travel from his entrance all the way into his intestines, not to mention the tentacles that are generously still kept inside him.

His body is being stretched to its max; two thick tentacles and an ovipositor sit deep in his body cavity, and he’ll soon be filled with over a hundred eggs. He trembles and comes once again, spraying his spunk onto his growing belly. 

“Such a good whore; I’m sure you’d take my eggs any day, wouldn’t you? You’d spend the rest of you life as my breeder, you would like that. Every second spent my cock, fucking that tight little ass, taking every egg I have. Your tits and stomach so heavy and big, stuffed with my come and eggs. Giving birth every day to a new clutch, oh, you’d love it, wouldn’t you?”

Kenma cries out loudly, unable to contain the desperate moans at the thought. God, yes, he wants to be used like a breeding tool, giving birth every day only to be pumped full with a new clutch. His body convulses violently, squeezing on the tentacles and ovipositor in side him. An oddly positioned egg brushed against his prostate sending him into a frenzy. He dry orgasms. Kenma can feel his tits give a strong spurt, producing more of his thick creamy milk. It’s quickly drank up by the sucker tentacles that only tug harder now. His body aches with need, he wants more, he  _ needs _ more. He feels tentacles rub more aggressively on his body, as if hostile to him. A thick appendage wraps around his waist and squeezes tightly. Kenma whines softly, discomfort blossoms in his gut but he loves the feeling of being treated roughly. He loves the way nausea washes over him when his bloated belly is squeezed tightly. He utterly loves the way he can feel the pressure from the insides of his guts, the tight squeeze and the eggs pushing on his walls.

Kenma groans when the stretch becomes uncomfortable and the two tentacles retract, leaving more space for the ovipositor that slips in deeper. Kenma rubs his bloating belly softly, he can still feel his fleshy skin and fat which means he still has lots of room left. The tentacle in his throat finally pulls out and Kenma gazes at his belly with admiration; he loves how resilient his body is. The flow of eggs seems endless and Kenma’s body easily takes it all, letting each and every infertile egg sac nestle in the crooks and crannies of his organs. The thought makes him moan, having eggs all up inside him, he feels like he’s going to lose his mind and he comes again.

Kuroo abruptly flips them over once again and it draws out a string of moans from Kenma, he feels his insides jerk around from the movement. The ovipositor pulls out enough to make room for more eggs in his intestines and continues depositing eggs. Kenma grips the bedsheets tightly, he’s so full and the weight of it all is enormous; Kuroo coos softly and watches him with a heated gaze.

The ovipositor pulls out nearly all the way, the only the tip sits past his anus and it releases the last few eggs. Kenma whines and moans, letting out the sweetest noises from his pink lips and arches his back off the bed when he’s flooded once more with Kuroo’s come. The thick hot liquid fills him the rest of the way, he can feel his stomach stretch out even more from the sheer amount of come that floods him. His swelling tits throb and pulse, producing more creamy milk, ready to feed any offsprings. Kenma whimpers softly, he knows he won’t be feeding any offspring. The eggs inside him are infertile, they’ll never develop or grow. His sadness is replaced with a whine when Kuroo pulls out completely. He gasps and tenses, clenching his hole as tight as he can. He doesn’t want to spill any come or eggs but his hole is stretched and loose. He whines at Kuroo when he feels the gush of hot come coat his inner thighs, it’s spilling out.

Kuroo nods and reaches over into the night stand and pull out a black butt plug, one of Kenma’s favourite. He slips it into Kenma’s hole because they can’t risk losing any precious come, now can they? He retracts all his tentacles and runs his hands all over Kenma’s flushed body. He massages Kenma’s tender bruised hips and gently rubs his inflated abdomen. He trails soft kisses from Kenma’s naval to chest and latches onto his tit. Kenma moans and keens biting his swollen bottom lip as Kuroo sucks enthusiastically, drinking up his warm milk. He switches back and forth between each tit, sucking and nibbling on the tender nubs while fondling the other. Kenma’s tits ache and throb more, but continue to produce tremendous amounts of milk. The tit in Kuroo’s fondling hand feels heavy as milk builds up and leaks, Kuroo shifts and licks the bead of milk.

Kenma lays weakly on the bed watching Kuroo have his way with his aching breasts. He’s thoroughly exhausted and not up to go to class. But Kuroo pulls away and heads to the bathroom again. He rests sleepily on the bed while Kuroo busies himself in the bathroom. Kenma dresses lazily and slowly, he can’t move too fast or freely now that he’s stuffed. He puts on a large hoodie sweatshirt with no shirt and the pants he wore yesterday. 

He looks down at his swollen tummy, he looks very much pregnant. The bulge is totally visible and so are his tits. He drapes on a loose water resistant jacket to help hide his unique body shape. He doesn’t want the world to know about his secret sex life with a tentacle monster human of a boyfriend.

Kuroo emerges, bed-hair as wild as ever. He pulls Kenma close and gropes his as while kissing him deeply. Kenma moans and sinks into Kuroo’s chest, holding on his boyfriend’s arms for support. He feels so weak and pliant under his boyfriend like this. Kuroo looks at Kenma’s relaxed flushed face with a smirk after pulling away.

“Let’s go, we’ll be late soon,” he says and pulls Kenma out their shared apartment with their bangs in hand. Kenma lags behind a few steps, hobbling awkwardly. Each step he takes makes his gut roll, the eggs and come splash around in his stomach and intestines. Sudden nausea washes over him and clamps a hand over his mouth as he bends over ready to vomit. Kuroo is at his side immediately, holding his shoulders and pulling his hair back. He gives a couple gags but wills himself to not vomit, he doesn’t want to lose anything. Kuroo gives him a worried look but Kenma ignores it and pulls him along.

By the time they get to the subway station Kenma is sweating profusely and clinging onto Kuroo’s arm for support, he wobbles with every step. He sits on a bench at the platform and thanks however proposed the idea of adding benches to the station. The subway comes a moment later and Kuroo pulls him up quickly. He stumbles and yells falling onto his hands a knees. He groans and whimpers feeling dizzy and pressure in his abdomen. Kuroo helps him stand and they barely make it on the subway. They manage to squeeze tightly against the morning rush hour crowd.

Kenma whimpers pitifully, he’s squished against the walls with Kuroo pressed up his back. He turns slightly so his distended belly is forced up on the wall. His stomach churns and he can feel it gurgle. He whimpers and rests his head on the wall, he feels so tight and being stuck in a crowded subways doesn’t help. 

He gasps when Kuroo’s hand start feeling him up, reaching under his sweater and rubbing inflated belly. He gently massages the stretched taut skin and holds Kenma closer, helping support the weight. Kenma groans and allows his boyfriend to slowly ease some of the discomfort and pain away.

They quickly get off at their stop and make their way to the bus stop, where Kenma gratefully takes a seat. He almosts wishes the bus won’t arrive on time so he can rest longer, but alas it does and he is quick to take a seat.

The bus ride is not any better, in fact it’s much worse. The bus driver speeds crazily and makes sudden stops, every start and stop of the bus makes the contents of his belly jerk as well; it makes him nauseous and dizzy. Kenma closes his eyes and wills himself not to vomit, he can feel the nausea creep up quickly. With a quiet groan, he rubs his bloated belly and mentally prays they arrive at school fast. Every passing second makes him more nauseous and his head throbs, heat rises to his face. Cheeks flushed a bright rosy red, Kenma moans quietly feeling his belly lurch suddenly; come leaks from his swollen hole. Kenma tenses and squeezes his muscles around the butt plug that currently occupies his anus.

Kenma focuses all his energy and effort on remaining upright and conscious when Kuroo pulls him up and off the bus. Kenma staggers and leans forward in an awkward, gimped like waddle. His steps are heavy and loud, the soles of his shoes slapping the concrete pavement as he forces himself to walk. They stop at a crosswalk and Kenma takes a deep breath while massaging his belly. The fresh cool air on his heated skin definitely helped with the nausea. Instead, Kenma now feels just as aroused and pleasantly full like before. He rubs his belly in small circular motions; hunched over and tense, he hopes no one will notice his larger than normal belly. Even under his clothing, a slight bump is visible from his lower abdomen.

Kenma admires how large he’s stretched out, inflated like a large party balloon, only he’s filled with his boyfriend’s thick come and eggs; he lightly drums his fingers over his stomach. On the other side of the crosswalk Kuroo tells him quietly to be a good breeder for him and kisses his cheek. He hands over Kenma’s bag before waving and heading off to his class. Kenma blushes momentarily before walking to class. The walk isn’t terrible since his building isn’t far but the doors to the building are heavy. Huffing loudly, Kenma braces his arms against the door and leans his weight on it before it opens.

Stairs.

Kenma hates stairs, unfortunately for him, his class in on the third floor and the building is old so it doesn’t have an elevator. He begins his trek upstairs with one hand supported his heavy tummy and the other on the railing to help pull himself up. The weight of his distended belly makes him sway unevenly on his feet and knocks the air of his lungs. Kenma takes a seat on a sofa chair to catch his breath, he’s sweating already.

He curses his bulging belly jokingly, it adds thrill to his otherwise boring university life. He heaves himself up and pauses in an awkward bent over position, he stomach churns and gurgles loudly as if he’s starved. With a groan his massages the bulge tenderly ignoring a weary look from a student. The gurgling continues for a few seconds longer as Kenma ascends the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Kenma forces himself to continue walking up instead of taking another break. By the time he’s at the third floor, he sees other students walking into their classroom. 

Kenma always sits in the same spot, the last row at the top, furthest left seat of the lecture room. He quickly dumps his bag into the seat next to him, he sure as hell doesn’t want anyone close enough to see his unique body. He slams his notebook and pencil case down with a slap when his belly begins to churn again. He stifles a moan as quietly as he can, he can feel the eggs moving settle in new positions inside him.

He he presses his palms firmly against his belly, massaging his belly and feeling the contents move under his fingers. He can feel eggs move and roll around against the inner flesh of his organs. He presses harder, feeling the pressure of this hands and eggs pinch his flesh. The displaced eggs and come move back into place when he removes his hands. Kenma appreciates that fact that his tummy is still soft and not fully distended where the skin is stretched out. Instead, his tummy is only semi filled, just enough for a large enough bump to form. He kneads his the soft supple skin of his belly, pushing occasionally to move the eggs around; he wishes it was Kuroo massaging his stomach. His large strong hand pressing firmly against his abdomen, long calloused fingers kneading and probing at his inflated belly, cooing and whispering dirty words into his ear while pinching his tender nipples.

Kenma shakes away the dirty thoughts that could his mind, he’s kind of aroused right now and he flushes in embarrassment - getting turned on in public thinking of his tentacle monster boyfriend.

He glances around, the lecture room is mostly filled up by now and he sees his prof at the front of the room preparing the computer and slideshow. The prof starts moments later but Kenma doesn’t pay attention, instead he focuses on playing with his distended belly. Continuously massaging and pushing his soft belly and letting out soft quiet sighs of pleasure.

Kenma wants the day to pass quickly, but three classes is a couple of hours and he won’t be home anytime soon. God, he can’t wait to get back home to Kuroo. He just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it's nasty af and i love it
> 
> Chapter 2 should be up next Saturday (Jan 14), i'm starting up the new uni sem so idk if i'll be able to finish it but i'll certainly try to! i'm super motivated to write
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
